Torn Into Pieces
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Franco has stolen people from where Jason's loyalties lie. What will he do and can he save them? Featuring: Jasam, Clauson, Carjax, and Lante
1. Taken

**Claudia & Sonny's house:**

Longest three minutes of her life. Well that was the first pregnancy, where she needed to be pregnant. This was different. This baby was wanted its parents, especially its mother. She prayed she was pregnant, she needed this. This baby would be her everything, her reason for getting up and facing the world. She looked at her watch and noticed that the three minutes were up. She walked into the bathroom and picked up the test.

"Please God, let me pregnant, please."

She begged, before looking at the test. A smile spread like wildfire across her face. It was positive, she was pregnant with her husband's child. There was no hoping that Sonny was the father, it was positive. Her hand instinctively went down to her flat abdomen. Her baby. Her little baby. Suddenly a hand was on her mouth, making her drop the stick, and a gun was shoved into her side. A tear slid down her cheek at the realization that her child was so small yet he or she was being held at gunpoint. The unknown, masked person pulled her into standing position.

"Make no noises, and come with me quietly. No funny business. Understood?" His voice was raspy and cold.

Her only response was a nod as he led her out of her house.

**Sam's Apartment:**

She knew Jason was coming over soon and she had something romantic planned for them. He had a lot on his plate since this Franco guy showed up, causing trouble for both of them. Tonight was all about them though, she wasn't going to let the outside world interfere with her and Jason's second chance. Not tonight and not ever again. He loved her and she loved him. She turned on the hot tub and change into her very revealing bikini. A knock at the door signaled that Jason was here. She opened the door, surprised to what she saw.

"Mom, what in the world!?" She grabbed a robe and draped it around herself.

"Can I come in please?"

Sam nodded reluctantly, opening the door wider. Alexis went and sat down on the couch, then patted the cushion next to her. Sam obliged and went and sat down next to her. Sam wondered why Alexis was here in the first place.

"What do you think about me and Mac. As a couple."

"I think that you always fall for the bad boy. I mean Sonny, and Jerry Jacks. I think it would be good for you and my sisters to have Mac in your lives. I think that you two will make a very cute and good couple." Sam told her mother.

Alexis hugged her oldest daughter tightly.

"Thank you, Sam, I'll let you get back to what you were…………doing." Alexis signaled to the hot tub, before leaving.

Sam took off her robe and went to get back into the hot tub. Thinking about Jason the whole time. As she took her first step she was grabbed. She felt the cool metal of the gun on her side. She tried to squirm to get away from the masked man's grasp. As a result, the hold on her was tightened and the gun was shoved further into her side.

"Don't be difficult and you may survive. Come with me quietly or I will shot you. Understood?"

Sam nodded half heartily before following the man. She tried to remember every last detail, because something told her that Jason wouldn't be able to save her this time.

**Carly and Jax's house:**

She couldn't believe what Jason had just told her. The mysterious artist Franco was lethal. A danger to her family, including her little baby Jocelyn. Who would want to hurt a baby? An innocent baby, she couldn't worry though. Jason always protected her family, no matter what. He always told her that he would give his life for any of her family's lives. She believed every word her best friend ever told her, though. Jason never broke promises. She knew he was the one person she could trust.

She looked at her little girl in the bassinet, her little girl. Her and Jax's baby girl. It felt so good to see her and to have her, she was safe and happy. Everything Carly ever did for her was worth it.

"Little girl, where is your daddy? Huh? He needs to stop working so late and spend a little bit more time with his family. Does that sound like a good idea. It does to mommy."

She tickled Jocelyn's stomach before Jax's arms wrapped around her waist making her jump. He laughed into her neck. She swatted at his arms, telling him to release her.

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to startle you. What do you say we put our lovely daughter to bed and have a long discussion in our bed?"

The Aussie's voice had a sexy glint to it, making Carly smile devilishly. She was so lucky to have found Jax.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Why don't you take the baby and put her down and get yourself ready for me. I'm gonna clean up down here real quick."

Carly pressed her lips hard onto his. He felt her smile during the kiss. They were going to take it to the couch when the baby started crying. Carly and Jax both laughed. Interruptions had been their life lately, especially with a newborn.

"Please go get her asleep, I'll be right up."

She lingered at his lips for a little before Jax got up and grabbed the baby and went upstairs. Carly couldn't help to laugh to herself as she started to clean up. Morgan was in bed so she couldn't call him down here to clean up these video games. She put them all under the TV. Then went and folded the baby blanket, and straightened the toys in the bassinet. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it and then be up, Jax!" She yelled.

She dusted off the coffee table, before going to the door. She didn't know who would be coming to the house this late in the night. It didn't even cross her mind to look through the peep hole. When she opened the door a gun was pointed straight at her. She held her breath as the man pointed for her to come with him.

"I have a family in here that needs me. Please leave and I will not send my ex-husband, Sonny Corinthos, to come after you."

She had to beg, she couldn't leave her family. Not now, not ever.

"I will shot you and then go through your home and shot your family if you don't come with me now."

Carly stepped forward and allowed the gun to be pushed into her side. A tear slid down her cheek. Something about the way the man's voice sounded said she wasn't making it out of this alive. That not even Jason could save her.

**Lulu's apartment:**

Dante was coming over soon and she had never been so excited. Yes, he was taking down a family friends, but he trusted her enough not to say anything. There was something about the way he was with her. He had fought so hard for her, to be with her. Harder than any other man had fought. He was sweet and innocent and he wasn't taking advantage of her like most of the boys she had been with had. She went to her room and changed about ten times. She wanted everything to be perfect to tonight.

She set up the dinner table and check the baked ziti that was in the oven. Still cooking. Good. Forks, knives, and plates all on the table. She lit the two candles. Were they too much? She blew them out, then shook her head. She lit them up again. She nodded her head. It looked okay, she could always blow them out if it was too much.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to bite his hand, to fight, to get to the gun in the closet. The one that Dante left her for emergencies only. This was defiantly an emergency. A gun was shoved into her side and immediately her struggling stopped. She wasn't going to get killed, because she was being dumb. She looked at the man. He was masked there was no telling who this guy was.

"Come with me quietly and make no sudden movements. Understood?"

His voice was chilling. Her whole body shuddered when he talked. She nodded slowly making sure he knew she would obey and not put up a fight.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location:**

Claudia was the first thrown into the dark damp cell. She wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach to protect her little baby. Who was this person? Sonny hadn't told her about any new mob threats and he would've if there was a new threat. She heard a thud as another person hit the hard floor.

"Who's there?" Claudia asked.

The room was pitch black and you couldn't see two inches in front of your face. Claudia and Sam both leaned back on the ice cold bars for rest.

"It's Sam. Who are you?"

"Claudia. Do you know who took us? Sonny said nothing about a new mob threat."

"The guy's name is Franco and he's an artist. The worst part is he's obsessed with Jason."

Claudia nodded her head and then realized that Sam couldn't see her. Who would be obsessed with Jason? What was so special about him that most women in Port Charles fell at his feet.

"So why did he take me? I have no business with Jason."

"But Sonny is his best friend and boss, Franco is going to pull Jason apart by making him choose."

Claudia's hand immediately shifted back to her stomach. If Jason choose to save Sam, her baby wouldn't have a fighting chance. Sam kind of liked the silence, she just wished she was here willingly and preferably not with Claudia Corinthos.

"Ahh!!" Carly shouted as she was thrown into the cell.

_Just freakin' wonderful._ Claudia and Sam both thought, before realizing that Carly could've hurt herself. They both owed her that much: to make sure she was okay.

"Carly," Claudia called out, "you alright?"

"Yeah. Where the hell are we? And who else is in the cell?"

"It's just the three of us, Carly. You, me and Claudia. We don't know where we are or else we wouldn't be here." Sam shot back.

So far all three of these women weren't happy. They all hated the other two in the cell. Claudia pulled her leather jacket closer to her body as the breeze hit her. Sam had truly wished she didn't want to have a romantic night in the hot tub with Jason so that she was in warmer clothes. Carly wished she was wearing warmer clothes, too.

"Ahh!!!" Lulu yelled. "Aw, shit."

"Lesley Lu Spencer watch your mouth." Carly warned.

"Carly, oh my God you're okay." Lulu pulled at her cousin and hugged her.

"So ladies, are we all comfy?" A mysterious voice asked in the background.

* * *

What did you guys think?? I know I have no business writing another story, but this popped in my head and I had to write it. Hope you guys enjoyed, more will be coming(soon hopefully). Please R&R!!!!!!!!


	2. Missing

**Undisclosed Location:**

"Hello ladies, are we all comfy?" a mysterious voice asked in the background.

He turned on a light causing all of the women to flinch and shut their eyes tightly. Sam was the first to reopen her eyes and look straight at Franco. Glaring at him as much as she could possibly manage. He pointed at them and signaled them to all stand, which they did. All knowing that this man was potentially dangerous. He stood close to the bars, examining all of them. He threw Sam a jacket, which she gratefully put on. Then he pointed to Claudia and waved her forward. She looked like she was about to resist when Lulu pushed her forward.

"Claudia Corinthos, you married your husband as a business deal, correct?" He asked.

Claudia nodded, not caring to actually talk to this mad man. She had already dealt with one her whole life.

"So, your husband has no true love toward you. So you have no true worth to your husband." Franco concluded.

Claudia swallowed hard, not clearly knowing where he was taking this. The others watched closely, especially Carly.

"Leave her alone, Franco!" Sam screamed.

"Ah, Sam McCall. You're a very feisty little thing. I like that, keep it that way, you're safer."

All of them stood there and eyed each other. None were sure what was going to happen next.

"Too many." Franco mumbled.

Before Claudia could know what was happening Franco had opened the cell door and had her in a choker hold with a knife to her throat. A few tears slipped through her eyes, as she moved her hand to where her baby was and closed her eyes. She always knew she would die but not while she was pregnant.

"WAIT! Don't hurt her!" Carly yelled.

Franco looked at Carly like she was crazy. Sam and Lulu looked at her for an explanation.

"She's pregnant." Carly explained to everyone's surprise.

Franco's face softened once Carly said something and pushed Claudia back into the cell. She would've fallen flat on her face if Sam hadn't caught her.

"Ladies this is how the game works. We will all be traveling, sporadically. To make sure Mr. Morgan and Mr. Corinthos don't track us down right. If either get too close we will all separate and whoever Jason decides to save is the one who will survive."

Franco walked away after that. Claudia collapsed onto the floor, letting out a deep, exasperated breath, putting her head in her hands. She could feel the stress getting to her. Sam and Lulu sat on each side of her and Carly sat in front of her. Claudia knew she couldn't cry, especially since all of them were right there. All the women didn't know how they truly felt about Claudia, but all knew that she had already had one miscarriage and they didn't want her to have another.

Carly felt already protective of Claudia because she was carrying her son's brother or sister.

"How'd you know I was pregnant?" Claudia asked Carly.

"Well, you had this look of fear, but not for yourself. Then I saw your hand on your stomach. That was a dead giveaway." Carly explained.

The women all examined each other. Sam read Claudia's stressed out face.

"Look, Claudia, we've all lost our babies before. We know how it is. I can tell you right now, I don't know about these other two, but I will try everything possible to keep you and that baby safe." Sam told her honestly.

She put her arm lightly around Claudia, before looking at the other two to promise the same.

"I will too." Carly told her.

"I'll do whatever I can." Lulu promised.

**Sam's Apartment:**

He knocked on her door. No answer. He tried to knock again. Still no answer. What was wrong with Sam? He knocked one last time, before pulling the key out from under the mat. He opened the door to an empty apartment. _What in the world? _He thought to himself.

"Sam! Sam! Where are you!?"

He went to her room and looked through all the closets. Sam wasn't anywhere. There were no signs of struggle in the apartment itself. _So maybe she just went out….? _

She had invited him over though, so she wouldn't have left without calling him or something. He decided to look out where the hot tube was. It was still on and the water was practically bubbling over. Water was splashed all over the concrete. To him that was a sign of struggling. He turned off the hot tub before looking all over the porch for a sign of another person. Footprints or dirt anything that would prove she was taken.

"Who took you Sam?"

He crouched down and examined the ground. There was nothing. Not a spot of another person being there. Who could've taken her? He thought hard and long. Was there an actual mob threat? No, but that wasn't counting…….Franco. He took off running out of her apartment. He had to warn Carly and Jax. He wouldn't let anyone else be hurt, because of his decisions.

**Carly and Jax's house:**

Jax sat there in their bed waiting for her when Josslyn started crying and screaming her head off. He figured Carly was still cleaning up or tending to the person who had come to their house so late. It was probably Sonny. He had no regard or respect for Jax's family as long as he got what he wanted.

"I got her, Carly!"

He went to the nursery and opened the door quietly, not to startle the newborn. She stopped crying as soon as Jax got close enough to where she could see him, making Jax smile. He had waited so long for this: to have a family with Carly. Technically he already did, but sharing a baby just made it more worthwhile.

"There's daddy's girl. Why aren't you sleeping? Huh, little one? Is it because you didn't say goodnight to mommy? Why don't we go down and see what she's doing."

He picked her up and wrapped her little pink blanket around her. Then he started the journey down the steps. Carly was no where to be found. _What in the world? _He thought to himself, looking down at his daughter one more time.

"Carly?! Where are you?"

The Aussie started to look for his wife when he stumbled upon the still open door. He stepped outside real quick and looked around. Where was his wife? All of the sudden Jason ran up.

"I need to speak with Carly now!"

He was out of breath and sounded urgent. Carly was Jax's wife, though and he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"She's disappeared. What's going on Jason?! Is my wife in danger?"

Jason walked into the house. His best friends house. A house that he had never seen without Carly in it. He remember fondly the day him, Jax, Michael, Morgan, and Carly(of course) had brought Josslyn home. He signaled for Jax to sit, but he refused. Instead he put the baby in her bassinet and stood there, staring at him.

"The artist, Franco. You know him. Crimson held an art show for him. Anyways he's obsessed with me and my job. I don't know why so don't ask. I believe he took Sam, and with the looks of it, he took Carly too."

Jax finally took a seat on the couch, what Jason had just told him knocked the wind out of him. His wife was kidnapped by a probably psychotic artist. Obsessed with death.

"Jason find her or I swear to God.." Jax trailed off.

"I'm going to find both of them."

**Claudia and Sonny's house:**

Sonny walked into the empty living room, the terrace doors were wide open. He rolled his eyes before going to them and closing them. _I've told her at least fifty times to keep those doors closed. _He thought to himself about his wife. He was partially annoyed when he wondered where his wife was in the first place. He went to ask Max, but got nothing but an indecisive shrug of the guards wide shoulders. He went back to the living room.

"Claudia! I'm home."

He yelled hoping to hear her walk down the steps in her red high heels. He listened. There was nothing, it was absolutely silent. He pulled out his cell phone and called her number. He just wanted to make sure she was okay and that she took a guard with her. It rung three times and then went to her voicemail. He went and looked at the terrace doors again. No signs of forced entry, so where the hell was Claudia. He then spotted her cell phone on the coffee table. She never went anywhere without her cell phone. He looked over the generalized area of the coffee table and the chair, he spotted something on the ground so he picked it up. He soon saw that he was going to be a father again. From his OCD he also realized that the chair was not straight like he usually had it and there was a dirt footprint on the floor.

She had been taken, and she was pregnant with his child, again. There were no new mob threats though, at least none that Jason had warned him about. He pulled out his cell again, this time to call Jason.

"Jason, Claudia's disappeared. I need you over here, now."

He slammed the phone off and sat in the chair. He looked at the pregnancy test and a few tears slipped from his eyes at the thought of his child and wife in danger. Soon enough Jason came rushing in the room, he noticed the test in Sonny's hand.

"What is that?"

"This? This is a positive pregnancy test, that my wife took before she was taken. Jason you have to find her, now!"

He slammed his fist on the table, Jason didn't even flinch. He was used to this behavior from his best friend and boss. Jason felt like he was being torn into pieces. He was loyal to Sam, because she was the woman he loved; he was loyal to Carly, because she was his best friend; and now he was loyal to Claudia, because she was carrying Sonny's child and was Sonny's wife.

"Sam and Carly have disappeared too. Look I didn't tell you this because I thought I could handle it, but there's a new threat. His name is Franco, the artist."

Jason felt better telling Sonny this, but worse at the look of disappointment on the much older man's face.

"You thought you could handle it, but obliviously you were wrong! Carly just had a baby and without her medicine she could stroke out possibly. Claudia can't handle this kind of stress now that she's pregnant. The only one I know that can handle this is Sam. Jason find this guy and kill him before he gets to more of the people we're supposed to protect."

"I'm sorry, Sonny."

"Jason just bring my wife home!"

Jason got out of there quickly not wanting to face anymore of Sonny's wrath. He had to find them, this was his mistake. He wouldn't let any of those people pay.

**Lulu's Apartment:**

Dante made himself look more put together before knocking on the door. No answer. _That's odd. _He knocked again, still nothing. He was starting to get worried. What if Franco identified Lulu at Ronnie's room? What if he knew a way to get to him was through Lulu? He started to pound on the door.

"Lulu!! Let me in!! Come on."

A smile dropped hard from his face at her not answering the door. He pounded his fist on the door one more time. Nothing. His heart rate started to speed up as he dug through the plant for the spare key. Finally he found it and opened the door. He smelt something burning as he ran to the kitchen. He pulled out a burnt baked ziti. He knew that she would never let something burn this bad at least.

Then he went and looked at the dinner table she had set up. The candles were almost gone from burning so long. The table cloth was wrinkled and messed up. There had defiantly been a struggle between Lulu and someone else. He then saw a plate broken plate on the ground and then he knew it was bad.

"Jason, Lulu's been taken." Dominic paused to hear Jason cursing in the background. "Look there's a sign of a struggle, a broken plate and all. What do you want me to do?"

"Clean it up, then come to my place. We're going to find Franco. He's taken Carly, Sam, and Claudia; who's pregnant."

No it was time for Dominic to swear. That's why he was undercover. A poor innocent baby was paying for the mistakes of his or her parents.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

He was going to find all of them, with or without Jason.

**Jason's Apartment:**

There was a vase that Sam had put out; he threw it. He picked up four of the pieces. Those were the pieces he was being torn into. His stone cold attitude was being shattered and he felt as if he would cry. Five people were at stake, all of which he had loyalty to. If Franco made him chose, what would he do?

He had to save them all, he couldn't fail. Not now.

**Undisclosed Location:**

Carly kicked Sam's foot, so she didn't wake up Claudia and Lulu. Sam moaned a little before glaring at Carly. Carly just smiled in successfully waking her up

"Look, that baby is my sons' brother or sister, I won't let anything happen to it. Lulu will do all she can, but we both know that won't be much. Promise me that we'll work as a team to protect Claudia."

"That baby would've been Lila's brother or sister, that's important to me. So of course I will work with you to protect her."

* * *

What did you guys think? Liked it or hated it, I want to know. As you can see, the women are all coming together to protect the baby. Maybe friendships will be formed? Sorry it took so long to update, I was visiting family. I will try to update soon.


	3. Faith

**Claudia and Sonny's house:**

He set the test on the table in front of him. Another baby, another shot at redemption for him and Claudia. _Their_ baby, he had no doubt about that this time around. Miscarriages were supposed to drive a couple apart, not drive them closer together, like Claudia's miscarriage did. Now they would have a child together, just as long as Franco didn't hurt her, as long as Jason found her quick enough. As much as he wanted to blame Jason, her getting taken was his fault. She was his to protect, mainly, though, she was just his. His wife, his sanity, his saving grace. She was his everything, the glue that held him together on a bad day. Now she was in danger, her and their baby. He felt the tears well up in the back of his eyes, but he shook them away. He wouldn't shed those tears for her, not yet. God knows she had shed enough tears for him, and he would regret that for the rest of his life. He had to find her, he wasn't leaving it up to Jason anymore. But just as he got up, Johnny stormed into his house.

"What did you do to my sister, Corinthos?! She hasn't been answering my phone calls." He questioned.

Sonny didn't want to tell him that she was missing, especially since he would also have to tell him she was pregnant. There was too much to explain, but he wasn't going to delegate this over to Jason too.

"I didn't do anything to her Johnny. Sit down." Sonny commanded.

Johnny looked at him funny, for a few seconds before seeing the serious look on his face and deciding it was best to do as he was told. Then he saw the pregnancy test sitting on the table.

"Is she-"

"Yes, she is pregnant, but she's also been kidnapped." He paused for Johnny to yell or scream, but he didn't, he just waited for an answer. "Franco the artist took her, Sam, and Carly. Jason is trying to find them."

"Well then I'm going to Jason's to help look."

Johnny got up and ran out the door just as fast as he ran in. Sonny didn't know what to do. He was not involving the police in this. It would make it worse. The phone ringing interrupted his thought process.

"Hello."

"Sonny, it's Luke. Lulu hasn't been answering her phone and I was just wondering if you knew where she was."

"I haven't heard from her Luke, try calling Jason."

"Okay."

They both hung up. Leaving Sonny to ponder, once again, what to do. Other than worry.

**Carly and Jax's house: **

He laid Josslyn back into her crib for the night and then sat in the rocking chair. Carly's rocking chair. The one she was supposed to rock their daughter in, but now might not be able to because of Franco. He hated that man with everything in him. He had to do something about this, he couldn't let Jason do all the work, not this time. He would save his Carly no matter what.

"Julius, it's Jasper Jacks." He said into his cell phone, in his business voice.

Julius was a head detective at a private police station. Jax knew he could trust Julius to keep this quiet.

"Ahh, Mr. Jacks. What do you need? Personal or private?"

"This needs to be kept quiet. My wife was kidnapped by a psychopath and I want you to find her. I will pay you a hefty fund, just to locate her for me."

"I'm on it, I'll get on the next flight to Port Charles."

The phone clicked dead and Jax looked into his daughter's crib one more time. Then he made sure all the windows were locked and secure before exiting the room

**Jason's Apartment:**

He waited for Dominic to get here as patiently as possible. He didn't understand why he was getting impatient, it wasn't like him. He would wait as long as possible for anything, but this was different. This was for Sam's safety. _His _Sam's safety. He couldn't fail her like he had done so many times before. Why did he ever sleep with Elizabeth the night Jake was conceived? He had taken that time with her instead of Sam. He started to pace, this waiting was impossible. Sam was out there somewhere, waiting for him to come and rescue her. He was her only chance, the only way she would make it. His mind flashed back to all the little things between them. The little fight, that wasn't really a fight, about solo bubble baths. Or the time where they were about to make love and she told him she felt a Carly coming on and he had opened the door to see Carly standing there about to knock. And when he came home the one time before she was expecting him and she had that weird mask thing on her face, and they just laughed and laughed. She was his heart, he couldn't lose her.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear all the times Dominic had knocked on the door. When Jason finally had broken his train of thought he let Dominic in.

"I called Spinelli and he's on the way over. He should be here soon. Did you clean it up?" Jason asked as Dominic walked in.

"It's all clean and looks like nothing happened. Have there been any other casualties?"

Jason flinched. Casualties was a word used for death not for four women that had been taken. His fist got tighter, but soon the anger somewhat left him.

"Just the four. Sonny's a mess, he's angry. I'm worried. We need to work fast and find them."

"I have no objections there. Does he even know how far along she is?" Dominic asked referring to Claudia.

"He said probably around two months at least."

Dominic shook his head as Spinelli ran into the room. He set his laptop down before addressing Jason.

"Stone Cold sounded very urgent on the phone about needing the Jackal's immediate help."

"Yes, Spinelli. Franco has taken Sam, Lulu, Carly, and Claudia. To make matters worse Claudia is pregnant." Jason explained.

Spinelli gasped, he knew that Sonny and Jason went to great lengths to keep all of those people safe. What had happened?

"So Spinelli we need you to find them, like now." Dominic urged.

Spinelli sat down at the desk and turned on him most prized possession.

"I, the Jackal, will infiltrate every security camera possible. From Mr. Sir and Vixenella's house, the Valkryie and the White knight's house, and Fair Samantha's apartment. Does the Original Blonde One have security cameras on her apartment?"

"Yes Spinelli, ever since you and Maxie have gone out and especially since Dominic is dating her."

"I will start looking, Sensei."

**Undisclosed Location:**

_Two weeks later_

So many thoughts had gone through each of their heads since they had been taken. Their common goal was still the same though: keep Claudia and the baby safe. Everything hinged on that, except for the friendships they had formed. Lulu could now tolerate Claudia which was better than one could've expected, but Sam, Carly, and Claudia were best friends now. All the nights they had stayed up late talking. It had all started with the one thing they all had in common: Sonny Corinthos. It led off into different subjects though, and soon they knew a lot more about one another.

This particular day only Sam and Claudia were up. The girls found that they took naps more frequently now, with nothing else to do.

"Sam?" Claudia called out.

"You okay, Claws?"

"Yeah, just do you think Jason and Sonny are ever going to find us? I mean it's been so long."

Claudia felt the tears welling up in her eyes as Sam moved closer to her. _Damn hormones. _She thought to herself. Sam pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay. Carly can probably tell you this better than I can, but Jason does not give up. That isn't the kind of person he is and Sonny, well Sonny would do anything for the people he loves."

"Yeah, I know. Sonny's said that before and I've seen Jason when he's been like that. It's just that I don't want to have my baby while being held prisoner. You know?"

"Yeah I do. I've told you this before, but being pregnant with Lila was a very different situation. Sometimes I almost felt caged, but you have to look at it as your baby's healthy and that's all that matters."

It was Claudia's turn to hug Sam as she saw the tears building. For the past couple of weeks the girls had learned how to lean on one another. Sam wiped away her tears.

"Years have gone by and that still hits me like a ton of bricks." Sam laughed through her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. That type of thing is never easy no matter how much time has passed. Maybe though one day you'll get your second chance."

"Claudia have I thanked you?"

"For what?

"For being a really good friend."

Both women smiled. The smiles quickly turned to frowns as Franco walked up.

"Wakey, wakey ladies!"

Carly and Lulu slowly rose into sitting position rubbing their eyes tiredly. Carly gained her senses back and realized that Franco was in the room, she quickly moved herself to where Claudia and Sam were. Franco laughed.

"I love how you all go to protect Claudia, I'm not that desperate yet. Anyways, we are going to have to separate and move. This isn't the part where I tie you to bombs yet, either. You'll have to blame your hero Jason."

Sam stood up, she couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what Franco? You can go to hell because there is no way I am leaving Claudia."

"Feisty and protective. Well Sammy you know what I'll try to accommodate your needs, here. I won't separate any of you, yet. But we are moving, so be good little girls when I come to tie the blind folds or one of my men will shot Claudia."

He knew by now that the quickest way to get them to cooperate was through Claudia. These women had bonded and he knew it. They all stepped out of the cell one at a time, carefully and quietly.

Carly and Sam were losing faith quickly. The Jason they both knew, would've had them out by now.

* * *

What did you guys think? Good or bad, I do want to know. Will Jason be able to find them or will Julius work quicker? What about all of the ladies bonding? Please review!!!!


	4. Told

**Claudia and Sonny's house:**

It had been two months. Two months. Eight weeks. Sixty-two days. He hadn't seen or heard from his wife he didn't know if four of the most important people in his life were okay. He just knew that a psychopath had them. It was getting harder to keep it from the kids. Kristina wanted to know where Sam and Lulu were. Michael and Morgan wanted to know where Carly and Claudia were. Alexis knew that Sam had been taken and Jax knew Carly had been taken. Maybe it was time to tell them. Jason should probably be aware of it first. He pulled out his phone.

"Jason, it's Sonny."

"What's up Sonny?"

Jason's voice was weak and cracked easily, the fact that he had gotten no sleep was starting to wear on him. Sonny's eyes squeezed shut. Jason had never sounded that weak before.

"Do you think I should tell the kids. They have a right to know."

"If it would get them off my back, I'm fine with it. Look Sonny, me and Spinelli aren't finding anything. We might have to call off the search or involve the police."

"Jason the police will make it worse and you know it. What if it ticks off Franco and he hurts one of them or all of them."

"Fine, Spinelli and I will keep looking. Goodbye."

The phone ran dead. Sonny sat there in anger for awhile not knowing exactly what to do with himself. He needed to round up his kids. All three of them. He shook his head, he never wanted anymore kids. Claudia and his baby was different though, at least he thought so. He couldn't lose them, any of them.

Next step was to call Jax.

**Carly and Jax's house:**

He cradled his baby daughter while sitting on the couch, watching the news report. He was waiting for Jason to contact the police, it needed to happen soon. The kids were getting suspicious and they needed to tell them. He knew he wasn't supposed to interfere, but this was his wife and he was becoming restless. Then his cell phone rang.

"Jasper Jacks."

"Jax, it's Sonny. We need to tell the kids and soon. I'm coming over in about thirty minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I assume you plan to tell Kristina as well. I'll call Alexis for you."

"Thank you, Jax. I'll see you soon."

Both men hung up their phones. Neither had anything but distain for one another, but for the sake of Michael and Morgan they tried to be friendly. Jax dialed his best friend's number. Kristina needed to hear this just as much as the rest of them did.

"Davis residence may I ask who's speaking?" Molly asked.

"Molly it's Jax. May I please speak with your mother, please."

"Sure, but first do you know where Sam is? Me and Krissy really miss her, it's just not the same without her here. She's been gone four months, Jax." Molly explained.

Jax's heart went out to the little girl, who just wanted her sister. Just like Jax as a little boy wanted his big brother, but never truly had him. Before he had time to answer he heard struggling on the line and then Alexis' voice.

"Jax what's up?"

"Sonny wants to tell the children tonight. We're meeting at my house say ten minutes."

"We'll all be there. Thank you, Jax."

The dial time sounded again. This time Jax put Jocelyn in her rolling bassinet and took her to the kitchen with him. He had to put all the spices he had taken out back into the cabinet, since he wouldn't be making dinner anytime soon.

"You'll probably have dinner before all of us little girl." The Aussie cooed.

"_Jax, let me cook one meal. Come on, you know you want a break." Carly begged._

"_Carly, sweetheart, you know the boys won't eat your cooking, just let me do it."_

"_But, Jax, I really just want to do this. My recipes will never make it into a best selling cookbook, but I can at least make a meal for my family."_

_"No, darling, quite truly you can't."_

"_Fine," she kissed him, "but you'll regret it later." She walked out of the kitchen._

He had to laugh to himself, that was one of their many kitchen fights. Most people knew Carly couldn't cook for her life, but she would always try.

"She's going to be okay, Jocelyn. Daddy will bring your momma home." He guaranteed.

He started to put the spices back when he came across a pill bottle. Carly's medicine for her ZBT, if she didn't have this- No he couldn't- he wouldn't think about that. He would tell Sonny and Jason would fix it, because Jason was the only one he could trust. He went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to the boys as he heard the doorbell ring.

"Michael! Morgan! Get down here!"

He ran to the door to see Sonny standing there. Jax took notice of the bags under his eyes and the look of absolute exhaustion. Alexis, Kristina, and Molly were right behind him. As all of them walked into the living room the boys came running down the steps. They acknowledged Alexis, and hugged their dad, sister, and cousin. Silence soon became awkward, Sonny finally broke it. Jax and Alexis knew this was his show and they planned on not interrupting or interfering.

"We've been lying to you four for awhile now. Sam, Lulu, Carly, and Claudia were taken by the artist named Franco. This guy is obsessed with Jason and the best way to get to him is by tearing him into pieces. The other thing is, is that Claudia's pregnant again."

The kids sat there, processing the information. A new sibling, their mother, sister, and friends taken; that was a lot to digest. Michael as always had to be the first to speak up.

"I don't know what you see in Jason anymore, dad. Might as well hire a new hit man. He's useless and this is all his fault."

Kristina stood up, Michael had just pushed her a bit too far.

"Don't you dare blame, Jason, Michael! This dad's fault, because this is the business he chose and the business he chose to expose his family to! So don't you dare throw this off on Jason, when he's trying to bend heaven and earth to fix things."

Alexis laid her hand on Kristina's shoulder, trying to calm her. Sonny did the same for Michael, even though he knew Kristina was right.

"I can't believe you let your mother brainwash you." Michael mumbled.

Kristina heard it quiet clearly, though, and truly thought her head was going to come off.

"Michael I know this is hard for you to believe, but I have a fully functioning brain and I can think for myself. Don't you dare blame my mother for this either." Kristina shot back.

Michael was about to yell something right back, but instead Sonny spoke.

"Michael, she is completely right. And never, and I mean never yell at your sister or any other woman it is very wrong."

Jax was absorbing the whole thing when he realized that Morgan was completely silent.

"Morgan, what's wrong?"

"Wha…..what about mom's medicine? If she doesn't have it the doctor said…" He trailed off.

Sonny was unaware of this medication that Carly was supposed to take.

"Jax what is he talking about?"

"Carly needs medicine to keep her blood pressure under wraps, if she doesn't it's potentially life threatening."

"Did you not think this was important fact before now?!" Sonny yelled.

Morgan stood up in between the two men, really his two fathers.

"This isn't the time to be yelling! We need to find them, or at least help them. Have Jason the take the medicine to Franco, have him beg, just have him do something so that mom can have her meds." Morgan begged.

Morgan had always been the peacemaker and he knew he had to be one now. Everyone was in agreement and the meeting was done. Sonny got the medicine and said goodbye to his boys before leaving. He took the medicine to Jason who planned on taking it to Franco.

**Jason's apartment:**

"Spinelli, keep searching, do everything possible. I need to go to see Franco, now."

"Yes, Stonecold. The grasshopper will do exactly what you tell him to do."

Jason was out the door, running to his car. He drove to the apartment he knew was Franco's.

**Franco's Apartment:**

He stood in the room, smiling in the mirror. He was going to win this game and win big. He would make sure Jason paid for being disrespectful. He would pay, alright, just not with his own life, but four other lives.

"This plan was brilliant, Franco." He told himself.

He heard the door being broken down and he turned to see Jason standing there. He was starting to question whether Jason knew how to smile or show any other emotion. This made him smile to himself.

"So I guess you've figured out my major plan. I thought you would've come earlier." Franco said.

"I've been busy," Jason mumbled through clenched teeth, "Where are they?"

"Now if I told you that it would be no fun. I'm sure you came for another reason other than to talk to me. What do you want, Mr. Morgan?"

Jason made himself meditate, it was taking everything he had to not pull his gun out and shoot Franco where he stood. That would mean letting so many people down, including a little baby who had never seen the light of day.

"Carly could stroke out without her medication. You don't want that to happen, yet. Just give her this medication, please." Jason tried to put some emotion in his voice.

Franco grabbed the pill bottle out of Jason's hand. He examined it closely.

"I'll give it to her, soon. Now get out and if anyone follows me, she's dead and the other three are too."

Jason nodded and slowly turned and left.

**Undisclosed location:**

Carly was pacing, Lulu was watching her closely, Sam was thinking, and Claudia was, lovingly, rubbing her four month baby bump. The women had been moved twice in the two months they had been gone. The three women all looked at Carly when she screamed out in frustration. Claudia pushed herself off the ground and went over to her.

"Carly calm down, you're not doing yourself or any of us any good, by screaming and carrying on. Come on, sit." Claudia told her.

Carly brushed her aside.

"How can you be so calm? Claudia do you want to have your baby while being held prisoner? If Jason or Sonny knew where we were they would've saved us by now."

Claudia backed herself away from Carly, slowly. Sam got up and stood in between the two.

"Whoa, Carly easy. Lets not upset anyone here. You know Sonny and Jason will not give up. Don't run your mouth when you're not sure, please." Sam countered.

"Carly, Sam's right." Lulu put in her opinion.

"Okay, Claws I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Carly said.

All three watched as Carly fell to the floor, pain distorting her face. Lulu, Claudia, and Sam kneeled down next to her. They were all afraid of what was happening to one of their best friends.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Her young cousin asked, scared.

"My…..medicine…..I need…my medicine." Carly groaned.

They all tried to get her comfortable, any way possible. It wasn't working and out all of them were getting more worried. Claudia got up and walked over to the side of the cell closest to the escape door. She started pounding on the bars.

"Franco! Get your ass in here! Franco!!! We need help!! Get in here, now, jackass!!!!!" Claudia screamed.

Everything happened so fast. Before Sam and Lulu realized Claudia was on the floor. Something was wrong with her baby, she could feel it.

"Sam..go…help…her!" Carly commanded.

Sam ran over to Claudia, quickly. She had her lay back and tried to soothe her. It didn't work. Sam ran her hands over Claudia's baby bump, there was a strain on it. She moved a piece of Claudia's hair out of her face.

"Claudia, where does it hurt?"

"The baby, something's wrong with the baby."

* * *

And I'll leave it there, until the next chapter. Sorry for not updating for awhile. School and sports have been crazy lately. Hoped you all liked this chapter!! Please R&R!!!!


	5. Separated

**Undisclosed Location:**

Sam and Lulu didn't know what to do. The guards weren't coming when they yelled and they were both scared out of their minds, even though neither would admit to that. Sam was trying not to let Lulu see the fact that Claudia was bleeding, knowing that would only scare her more. Carly's pain had seemed to go away a little, but she still couldn't see straight.

"Carly, I don't what I can do for you. I'm so sorry." Lulu cried.

Carly gently rubbed at the young girl's arm, trying to soothe her in a way that neither her father or mother had ever done. Sam tried to help Claudia but there wasn't anything she could do, except sit there and probably help Claudia through what they had both summed up to a miscarriage already.

"Sam, do you think the baby could still be okay?" Claudia asked through labored breaths.

"Shh, save your energy. Close your eyes and just breathe." Sam moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Franco!! Get in here!!!" She shrieked.

This time it had effect, as Franco waltzed into the room. His eyes grew wide at the scene in front of him. He threw a water bottle and a pill bottle at Lulu. She looked questionably at him.

"It'll save your cousin's life I suggest you give it to her. Now what do we have here." Franco turned to Sam and Claudia.

"She has to get to a hospital, she could be losing the baby." Sam told him.

She took note in the softness in his eyes as he opened the cell and had his men carry Claudia out. The softness cut off when Sam tried to follow.

"No way in hell are you going."

"She needs someone, I won't let her be alone. The baby needs me." Sam put on her sweetest face.

Franco moved his arm and shuffled her toward the door where the guards had exited with Claudia. He slammed the door to the cell they were living in. Lulu handed the medicine to Carly and then gave her the water bottle. Soon she was able to see and sit up again. Her cousin hugged her in general relief.

**Jason's Apartment:**

"Stonecold I have not found anything! This is most distressing. The dark one knows how to cover his tracks. We may not be able to find the four." Spinelli told a very weak looking Jason.

His fist struck the table before it even registered in his brain that he was going to hit something. Spinelli wasn't used to Jason acting this way, usually he was so calm.

"Spinelli, what don't you get about this?! Carly, my best friend, a woman who just had a baby; Sam, the love of my life, the one you have wanted me to be with since day one; Claudia, Sonny's wife, who's carrying his baby; and Lulu, your original blonde one, Dominic's girlfriend are all missing! Taken by a crazy man. We won't stop looking until we find them. Okay?"

"Yes, Stonecold."

Spinelli went back to work on his laptop, hacking into every security camera he could trying to find something. Jason stood behind him, watching every movement, trying to calculate this all in his head.

"Wait, go back!" Jason barked.

Spinelli pulled up one of the many back roads that led away from Franco's apartment. A car was driving away from the camera, the license tag clearly visible.

"Who's car is that? Identify it, Spinelli." Jason told him.

The typing on the keyboard was the only sound in the room for a very long time. Jason watched intensely, hoping and praying that this was the clue they needed.

"It's a car in the name of………….Jason Morgan?"

"That's not my car which means it has to be Franco! Just like his apartment is in my name not his. This has to be it, we finally have a lead to go on."

Spinelli was happy at finally getting Jason to smile, it wasn't a full smile, but it worked. Both turned their attention to the door as Dominic and Johnny walked in. They, too, looked exhausted, they had been working just as hard as Spinelli and Jason.

"The supposed lead we had was crap. It gave us nothing!" Johnny exclaimed.

He wanted his sister and niece or nephew home, and he wanted them home now. There was nothing, though. No leads, no help, nothing and he felt completely worthless for not being able to save his sister like she had saved him so many times.

"We have an actual lead, now." Jason informed them.

Dominic was practically on top of Spinelli trying to see what it was, what they had found that could help him save the woman he loved. He never got to tell her that he did love her, but when they found her he would scream it from the mountain tops. If only they could find them.

"We need to follow it, now!" Dominic told them.

"We have to go pick up Sonny. Lets go. Spinelli you stay here and try to find anything you can. Lets go boys." Jason commanded.

They all ran out the door.

**Hospital:**

No one knew if the baby was going to make it. The doctors weren't telling Claudia or Sam anything. They just kept saying that the tests hadn't come back yet and it was driving women crazy. Sam felt helpless for one of the first times in her life, she didn't know what to do to calm Claudia down, even when Danny had burnt down their mother's house she had known exactly what to do. But now, it just wasn't as simple.

"Claudia, don't give up, yet. The baby could still be okay and you don't want this extra stress now. Come on, don't stop fighting." Sam encouraged.

"What's left to fight for? My baby is probably……..gone, so why try and fight for nothing."

"You don't know if the-"

Sam stopped as the doctor walked into the room, she grabbed Claudia's hand when she saw a tear run down her face. She shot her a reassuring glance before the doctor started to talk.

"The baby is going to be okay, but you need to severely reduce your stress level. It isn't good to add stress onto a high risk pregnancy." The doctor explained.

Sam felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"What do you mean high risk pregnancy?" Claudia asked, fear evident in her voice.

"You had a miscarriage a few months ago, correct?" The doctor asked.

Claudia nodded, wiping at her tears.

"Well, you were very fortunate to get pregnant again. You have a lot of scar tissue that makes it very difficult to carry to term."

"So, I could go into pre-term labor?"

"It's not likely as long as your stress rate stays down. We're going to keep you overnight and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to do an ultrasound."

Claudia just nodded she couldn't talk. The doctor left the room to go get the machine. Claudia looked closely at Sam.

"You don't have to stay for the ultrasound, I don't want to make this hard on you." Claudia explained.

"I want to be here, Claws. You're like the best friend I've ever had besides Maxie, but she doesn't understand all the mob stuff. I want to be here for you and the baby."

Both women smiled at each other. Their bond had become extremely strong in such a short period of time. Claudia had actually bonded well with both Carly and Sam; Lulu and her would never be as close, not with her being Johnny's ex. The doctor walked back in with the machine. Claudia felt her body flinch under the coldness of the gel. She wished Sonny was here to see their baby, but he couldn't be.

"There's your baby. Would you like to know the sex?"

"No, I'd like to wait for that." Claudia answered.

The doctor nodded and unhooked the machine, then he left.

"I need to call Sonny." Claudia told Sam, hoping she would understand why.

"Claudia, it's too dangerous. What if the guards see you and think your giving him our location. Then we're all screwed. I know you want him to know that the baby's okay, but you can't right now. I want to talk to Jason, Carly probably wants to talk to Jax and I know Lulu wants to talk to Dominic. It can't work that way, though."

"Go see how Carly is, please."

Sam knew exactly what that meant. Claudia was going to call Sonny with or without her help. The least Sam could do was help her.

"Fine."

**The back road:**

They were all in black to blend with the dark as best as possible, the trail was leading them somewhere. Sonny and Johnny were at the front, going as fast as their feet could take them, then Sonny's phone rang. He looked at the caller id, it wasn't a number he recognized so he decided not to answer.

"What if it's one of them? Answer it, Sonny." Johnny told him.

Sonny nodded and flipped open the phone.

"Sonny Corinthos." He answered.

All four men had stopped to pay attention to this phone call. Dominic placed the tracer in the phone, just in case.

"_Sonny, it's me." _

"Claudia! Oh my God, are you okay? How is everyone? Where are you? How'd you get a phone?"

The four were now paying even more attention to the call. Sonny heard her chuckle in the background.

"_Everyone is fine, Carly got her medicine so she's fine. I can't tell you where we are, it's too dangerous. I'm not even supposed to call you. I'm in the hospital."_

Sonny's heart rate sped up. Was something wrong with her? Or what about the baby? Dominic nodded as he got the trace, he got his phone out and called Spinelli with the location.

"The baby?"

"_We're both okay, I was checked in for cramping, but it's stopped. I had to talk to you, though. If there's a choice between the four of us, don't pick me. Lulu's so young, Carly has her little girl, and Sam has her sisters, one of which is Kristina."_

"You can't ask me to do that. It's not going to work like that. Claudia I won't lose you."

"_You've gotta. Look, Sam is losing her momentum with the guards, I have to go."_

The phone rang dead as Sonny looked up to the guys.

"Is she okay?" Johnny asked.

"Fine, she was admitted to the hospital, but is okay. Did we track it?"

"Yeah, place in Pennsylvania. Spinelli's already changed the destination in the GPS, we can be there in an hour or two." Jason answered.

"We need to go, now." Dominic answered.

**Hospital:**

"Look who's here." Sam said, all smiles as she opened the door to Claudia's room.

Lulu and Carly walked in after her, making Claudia smile.

"Thank God, you're okay." Carly stated, hugging her.

"We were both worried sick." Lulu stated.

The women all stood there looking at each other, wondering what was next. They knew that this was their chance to escape. Probably the only one they would get. They had to capitalize on it. The heaviness of the air was evident as each of them dared the other to speak.

"Use me as bait, tell the guards I need a doctor when they go to get one, run." Claudia told them.

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way are we leaving you." Lulu told her.

All of them were shocked. Lulu still didn't have the best relationship with Claudia, because of Johnny. For her to say they weren't leaving Claudia meant that by no way they were.

"It's your only chance to escape." Claudia pleaded.

"Claudia, we aren't-"

Sam stopped as the door opened and Franco walked in the room. The ladies all took their steps toward Claudia, making sure she was protected before anything else. The look in Franco's eyes told them that they may not succeed in protecting her this time.

"Your husbands, and boy toys are too close. You're all being separated. Claudia I don't care what the doctor says, you're released. You three go to the guards. Claudia I will be escorting you personally." Franco told them.

Claudia looked at Sam with absolute fear on her face, they couldn't be separated. Sam went up to her and gathered her in a hug. She whispered in her ear.

"You're gonna be okay, just focus on your baby, okay?" Sam whispered.

They all walked out of the room and disappeared from Claudia's sight. She reverted her gaze toward Franco, who was smiling manically at her. Her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Get dressed, I'll me waiting out side the door."

"Franco, you're not going to hurt them are you?"

"You'll see, or rather not see."

He walked outside of her door and she unplugged the machines on her.

"Don't you worry. There's only one of him and I can fight dirty, me and you are going to get out of this." She told the baby.

* * *

Who are they going to chose? What's Franco going to do to Claudia? Where are the others going? Thanks for reading! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Found

**Lulu (Location unknown):**

She couldn't move, she was hanging from ropes off a building. The rope was thick, but was being cut slowly and if Dominic didn't come and save her, she was dead. She couldn't help but let a cry escape her lips. She was scared. The fear was almost masked by the pain in her wrists. The rope was rough. She wanted to be in Dominic's arms and out of danger, out of Franco's grasp. How could no one see her? She was hanging off a building, the building was located on the pier. She watched as the people walked by, they seemed not hear her cries.

"Help me!!! Please, help me!!"

She wanted at least one hand free so she could wipe at her tears. She was alone, and she was going to die alone, too.

**Carly (location unknown):**

The picture of her baby girl, Jax, Michael, and Morgan kept her sane. The binding was in her mouth, making her feel suffocated, her hands were tied behind her back and she was strapped to a chair. She didn't know how much time she had left, but the bomb under her chair told her it wasn't long. She tried to go back to her memories, when everything was okay and Franco wasn't in the picture. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't scream, because of the binding.

She wanted out, she wanted to take back all of her bad choices. The choices to get involved with Sonny and Jason. Their jobs, the mob, everything just take it back. Yes, Michael and Morgan would not be here, but she wouldn't be in this mess. She shook her head. Jax had to come and be her knight in shining armor; like he always was.

**Sam (Location…well you know):**

"Jason!!!! Help me, somebody please!" She begged.

She had to get out, she had to find the girls and save them. If she could just undo the bindings that held her hands in place. She needed Jason to come and save her, more than she had ever needed anyone to do anything for her in her life. She felt like a caged animal, waiting for the gun to shoot and her to fall to the ground and die. Except she was more comfortable with the idea of death by gun than death by bomb. That's what was under her chair right now, a bomb.

"Jason!!!!!" She screamed.

She knew he wasn't close, she could feel it. They had always had that kind of bond where they could feel each other's presence. She couldn't help but feel the tears roll down her cheeks. She would spend, what she was sure were her dying moments, thinking about the one man she had always loved no matter what.

**The road going away from the hospital:**

Her attempt to escape had failed, she wasn't as moveable being pregnant, making it harder to fight. It had made Franco mad and now he said that her punishment would be even greater. She tried to make a plea, but it didn't work. She swore he was harder than Mr. Stone Cold himself and that was hard to believe. To her surprise he hadn't tied her hands up or anything when they left the hospital. He was playing it smart, he knew she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the baby.

"Franco, please, if you let us all go, I'm sure Jason won't kill you." She told him.

"You people miss the point. I want Jason to kill me, I want to drive him that far, that he doesn't know the difference between protecting the ones he loves and killing for business. I want him to be torn and when he's in little, tiny pieces from losing the four of you, I'm going to put him back together and he will be under my control."

Claudia was completely creeped out and decided that she would not make any more attempts to save herself, her baby, or her best friends. It wasn't worth Franco flying off the wire. She wondered where Sam, Carly, and Lulu were and if they were okay. She would've risked anything to make Franco set them free.

"_Come through for us Sonny. Don't let me down, not now. Just listen to what I told you." _She thought to herself.

The car stopped abruptly, she felt his hands on her, hoisting her out of the car. She recognized this place. It was on the harbor, it was one of Sonny's territories. Inside of the warehouse was a Plexiglas room, which she was thrown inside of, it had a little spout with a hose attached. She knew this couldn't be good.

"You look perplexed, so I'll explain this to you. Under this room is a bomb, the room will start to fill with water from the hose. So either you will die by drowning or by explosion. I personally don't care which as long as you're gone and Jason feels guilty about it." Franco explained.

The door slammed behind him. Claudia watched as the water started to flow into the room. She rubbed her stomach, trying to stay calm; remembering exactly what the doctor said. Then she sat down and thought about the life she could've had with Sonny and the baby.

**Jason's SUV (on the side of the road):**

The hospital room had been empty and Claudia hadn't even been checked out. Sonny didn't like this, the other four didn't either. Especially Jax who had spent the better part of his night and day with the men he did not approve of, because of their business. He was here for his wife and for his wife only. The men all stared at each other, contemplating their next moves. The silence was cut as Jason's cell phone went off in his pocket. Four pairs of eyes stared right at him. He answered the phone.

"Jason Morgan."

"_I think you already know who this is Jason. Come to my apartment and I might give you the locations of all the girls."_

"I'll be there, don't be fooling with me Franco or I swear-"

"_Morgan, don't you fool with me or they'll all be dead by my hand." _

"Fine, I'll be there in ten."

He hung up the phone, looking at the men in his car. They had all joined for a common purpose, to save the women they love. Sonny's eyes pleaded with him to speak, he knew Sonny was probably the most desperate to get to his wife.

"We have to spilt up into different cars, he's going to tell us the location of the girls. Spinelli has microphones in each car that's attached to my wire. Just wait for the names. Johnny you're going to have to drive my car." Jason explained.

"But my sister-"

"Will be saved by me." Sonny answered him.

The men stared each other down for awhile before Johnny realized that he had no place to disobey his boss. He wouldn't win that fight. Jason had the guards drive the three extra cars to their location, then they all spilt up. The three going to a central location in Port Charles and Jason going to Franco's studio.

**Franco's Studio:**

Jason nodded to Johnny as he got out of the car, each one knowing the exact job. Jason walked up the stairs to the apartment, trying to take control of his anger before it swallowed him whole. Franco stood there as Jason broke down the door for the fifth time. Franco stood and smiled at him, mischievously.

"Why, hello Jason. Long time no see."

"Don't play games with me, Franco-"

"Morgan, let me remind you of who holds all the cards or in this case four women's lives." Franco taunted.

Jason recoiled, biting at his tongue to say nothing else. He knew getting their locations was the end game.

"Just please tell me where they are."

Franco laughed, finally seeing pieces of Jason Morgan fall off of him. There was silence and Jason tried to wait, every part of him wanting to just kill Franco now and get it over with.

"Carly is in the east warehouse, the bomb has ten more minutes, I would hurry."

**Jax's Car:**

He started to speed, he had to get to her. His wife, the mother of his child, the one woman he had always loved.

"_Hold on Carly, I'm coming for you."_

**Franco's studio:**

"Who should I tell you about next?"

Franco stood there pondering his own question, driving Jason even further up the wall.

"Ahh, Lesley Lu Spencer is also in somewhat of a predicament. She hanging off of the top of the west tower. The rope should drop her in about nine minutes I would say."

**Dominic's Car:**

He pushed his gas on the pedal, using his own police sirens to make things go faster, also making sure he wouldn't get stopped.

"_Lulu, I love you. Just hold on for me. Please."_

**Franco's Studio:**

"That's all of them, right?"

"No," Jason growled.

"Ahh yes Claudia Corinthos. She's lucky, if she hadn't been pregnant she would've been dead a while back."

"Where is she, Franco?"

"Probably drowning in the south warehouse. See she's in a Plexiglas container, with water pouring into it. She also has a bomb planted under the building, I'd give her six to eight more minutes. Who knows exactly?"

**Sonny's Car:**

"Hold on, Claws. You and our baby are gonna be okay, just please hold on, please."

His gas pedal was on the floor. Screw the cops if they tried to stop him, he'd blow right by them. His wife and baby were in danger and he'd be damned if the cops tried to stop him from rescuing them.

**Franco's Studio:**

"Where's Sam, Franco? Where the hell is she?"

"Eh, I don't really remember."

Jason had enough, he rushed at Franco, grasping him by the throat. He was going to strangle the answer out of Franco if he had to.

"Tell me, now! Or I swear to God you will die a more painful death then Sam!"

"Fine, north warehouse."

Jason sped off, leaving Franco lying on the floor, close to death but not there yet.

**Carly's Location:**

Jax rushed into the room, seeing his wife sitting there destroyed. Her facial expression was absent and he figured that she had already given up on ever being saved.

"Carly." Jax called out.

The bomb had a minute left as he untied the ropes that bound her. They ran out of the room and into the car driving far away as the building exploded. Carly leaned into her husband.

"I knew you would save me, my white and shining armor. Are the boys okay? What about our daughter?"

Jax smiled as he kissed his wife. She was still Carly. The same Carly that worried and charmed. Most importantly she was the Carly he loved with everything he had.

"They're fine, just missing their mom, like I was missing my wife."

They kissed again, sitting in the car for awhile, just talking and realizing that they had each other again.

**Lulu's Location:**

"Help!" She screamed.

He ran to the top of the roof, unsure of what he was going to find. Had Lulu slipped from his hands again.

"Lulu?!"

The ropes were still tight, but barely there, she was still there, though. That was all that mattered. He grabbed her hands and carefully pulled her up into his arms. Her sobs continued, but she was safe again.

"Dante I was so scared."

"Shh, it's alright. I got you and I'm never going to leave you again. Lulu, I love you and I don't care if you don't feel the same, because I'll keep trying. I'm not going to lose you again."

She turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you, too."

**Claudia's Location:**

The water had almost the whole box filled, Claudia was treading the water the best she could. She was just trying to save the baby, her life didn't matter, as long as this baby survived. She felt the energy leaving her body, she felt herself slowly slipping away, she was going to die, here; alone. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open. Everything was blurry and she didn't know how much longer she could last.

"Just hold on, Claws." His voice said to her.

She heard the gunshot and felt her body hit the ground.

"You gotta get up, I can't carry you." He told her.

There wasn't much time left on the bomb when she finally came to, realizing they had to run. They held onto each other as they left the building it blew, throwing their bodies on the ground. He got up first, finally he found her, she was unconscious.

"Claws, baby, wake up, please."

**Sam's Location:**

He ran into the room, there she was. The bomb had minimal time on it. He ran to her, untying all the binding on her. As the building exploded, they were also thrown far from it. They were entangled in each other's arms when Johnny found them. Both were perfectly fine.

"Sam, are you….?"

She put her finger to his lips.

"Yes, right here, right now I'm fine. I'm sorry for everything I did, I was wrong-"

"Don't bring up the past. I love you and it doesn't matter. You're mine and that's all that matters."

"Jase, the others? Are they okay? Do we have a central meeting place?"

"Shh, yeah. Sonny's house. But I'm sure they're all doing the same thing we're doing. Just let me hold you for a little."

She snuggled closer to him, the warmth of his arms made this whole ordeal worth it.

* * *

Alright, guys what did you think? Are Claudia and the baby okay? What will happen to Franco now? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for R&Ring!!!!


	7. Okay

**Claudia's location:**

"Claws, please wake up." Sonny begged.

He kept a firm hand on her abdomen, feeling his child move for the first time. Her face was cut in some places and bruised in others. He'd kill Franco with his bare hands for what he did to Claudia and the baby. He watched as she stirred a bit and felt a long unknown held breath escape his lips.

"Claudia, come on. I'm here. Claudia wake up."

"Franco, stop!"

She sat straight up, her breath heavy and labored. He watched as she winced and laid back down. He wiped away a strand of hair from her face and watched her. She looked peaceful but wasn't sure.

"Claud, it's me. You're okay. Is the baby okay?"

He opened up his arms and welcomed her into them. He waited until he heard the long awaited sobs to know that his wife was finally back to him.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

Fear coursed throughout his body.

"What is it? Is it the baby?"

**Sam's location:**

"Jase, I want to find out who my father is. This whole experience and watching Claudia wonder if Sonny would ever meet their child has made me really want to find him. The relationship may never become amicable but I want to try."

He kissed the back of her head lovingly, just happy to have her back in his arms and out of harm's way.

"Anything you want, I'll help you. Just know Sam, you are the most important thing in my life. I'm never going to let anything like this ever happen again. I promise."

"I believe you. I have to apologize, though."

"Why?"

"Because I doubted you. I thought I was going to die in that warehouse, alone and terrified. I didn't think I was ever going to be able to do this again."

She gave him a kiss on the lips, savoring him.

"God, Sam, I've missed you."

Her body sat straight up, Jason sat up with her, he thought something was wrong. She looked at him directly in the eye, he saw the fear they held. He was now scared, he had never seen Sam like this.

"The others, Jase, what….? Where do we go? If something happened to the baby and Claudia or Carly or even Lulu."

She was becoming hysterical, thinking of the possible fates of her best friends. Jason tried to soothe her, but it was a failed attempt. She knew Franco was capable of killing any of them. Jason got up and then helped her up.

"We'll go to Sonny's house and find out, come on."

They walked back to the car where Johnny still was, he looked worried sick. Sam felt the tears start their way to the front of her eyes, something was wrong with Claudia. That's what it had to be. Johnny wouldn't look this worried over nothing.

"Johnny…..?" Sam called out to him.

He zoned back in and looked up at them.

"Is Claudia….? Is something wrong.?"

"No, Sonny's not answering his phone."

"Okay, well let's go over to where the building was and find out."

Sam and Jason got in the car and Johnny put the key into the ignition. It didn't start. Sam jumped out and immediately looked at the hood. She had no clue what the problem was.

"We're stuck, unless we want to walk."

**Lulu's location:**

Dante held her in his arms for a little bit longer, before looking at her completely. He wanted to know everything, but mostly he wanted to break his cover so he could put this sick man in jail. Exactly where he belonged.

"What did he do to you?" Dante asked softly.

"We were in jail cells all over the place. Every time you guys would get too close he would move us. Each time he would threaten Claudia and the baby and we would all retreat. Dante it was horrible, we all felt so powerless."

"It's all okay, now. If I wasn't……..if I wasn't trying to take down Sonny, I would take down Franco, so hard and fast."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Please, don't take him down, Dante. Claudia won't survive without him, she needs him."

"Lu, I can't stop this. He deserves to go to jail. He's gotten away so many times."

"I know and you want to avenge Mr. Piletti, but he has a baby on the way. What if the baby doesn't get to meet his or her father?"

"Lu, I just can't….."

"I'm not asking you to stop right now. Just think about it for me."

"Fine, I'll think about it. Lesley Lu Spencer. I love you."

"Dante Angelo Falconarie, I love you too."

"Where are we meeting the others? I need to make sure they're all okay."

"We're meeting at Sonny's house. Lets go."

**Carly's location:**

"Jax, we need to go back to Sonny's place. I gotta know if my girls are okay."

Jax kissed the side of her head. This was his Carly, the Carly that cared about everyone.

"Since when do you care about the welfares of Claudia Corinthos and Sam McCall?"

"We got close, we protected each other, I saw the real sides of them. I care, Jax."

"Okay, lets go."

He started the car and drove the way to Sonny's house. Jax was just happy to have his wife back in his grasp. Home: safe and sound.

**Claudia's location:**

He couldn't get her to talk, she just sat there, wincing. He was worried and didn't know what he could do to help her through whatever she was feeling.

"Claudia," he pulled her chin up to look at him, "Tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"I'm fine, promise. Can we go back to the house to make sure everyone's okay?"

He wiped a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"Okay, but promise me one thing."

"Okay."

"Afterwards, I get to take you to the hospital."

He saw her roll her eyes, even though she tried to hide it.

"Fine."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, before helping her up and into the car. Then he started the all too familiar drive to their house.

**The Corinthos household:**

Dante and Lulu were the first ones in the empty house.

"What if they didn't get there in enough time?"

Lulu asked Dante just as Carly walked through the door, Jax following her closely.

"Well then I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Lulu ran to her cousin, they hugged, tightly and for a long time. Both realizing they really were safe. When they released they just smiled and sat on the couch. Hoping and wondering if the other two would come through the door.

"Has anyone heard from Sonny or Jason?" Carly asked.

Sonny then walked through the door, Claudia followed. Carly's head shot up when she heard the footsteps. She jumped from her seat.

"Claudia!!" She screamed.

The women embraced, but it was cut off, when Carly saw a look of pain spread on Claudia's face. Carly grabbed her shoulders trying to hold her steady.

"What's wrong? Claws are you having cramps again?"

Claudia shook her head. Sonny stepped towards his wife.

"Claudia, you need to go to the hospital." He commanded.

"No, Sam. We don't know if she's okay."

"We'll bring her to the hospital for you, you need to go, Claudia." Lulu told her.

Claudia shook her head once more and watched the door as Sonny held onto her, making sure she wouldn't faint. Claudia knew in her heart that she did need to go to the hospital, but Sam was her best friend. She felt that if she left, she would be letting Sam down.

"Where are they?" She cried.

Carly and Sonny rubbed her back trying to soothe her, but to no avail. Finally, Jason, Sam, and Johnny walked through the door. Sam and Claudia ran to each other. Hugging for the longest time.

"Thank God, you're okay." Sam whispered.

"Same here. Sam, I was worried sick."

Sam looked directly at Sonny.

"Why isn't she at the hospital. That's where she needs to be. Sonny, you aren't taking good enough care of her."

Sonny threw his hands up in defense.

"She would go unless she knew you were okay. I do think all of us need to go and get checked by a doctor."

They all nodded and left for the hospital.

**General Hospital:**

All of them except for Claudia had been cleared by a doctor. Claudia was still in with Dr. Lee, everyone was waiting outside the door when Claudia and Sonny walked out of the room.

"Claudia…..? Sonny…..?" Sam asked, concerned.

Claudia looked up, smiling at them. Sonny pulled his wife closer to him as both of them placed a hand on her stomach.

"Our little girl is perfect." Claudia told them.

Everyone smiled, while Carly, Sam, and Lulu hugged her. Jason, Dante, Jax, and Johnny shook hands with Sonny.

"I think everyone needs to go home and get a good nights rest." Sonny suggested.

"I agree." Jax sounded.

The rest of the men nodded as the women rolled their eyes. All of them said goodbye and went their separate ways.

**Carly and Jax's house:**

Carly had been welcomed home by Michael and Morgan who didn't want to let go of her, when they finally did they went to bed. Carly and Jax snuck upstairs and went to Josslyn's room. Carly felt her tears moisten her face as she picked up her daughter, who had gotten bigger.

"I didn't think I would ever be back here, again."

Jax wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, you are and I'm never going to let anything happen to you again."

**Jason's apartment:**

Jason had made Maxie and Spinelli leave the apartment for the night. He led Sam inside, holding her to him. She wriggled herself out from his grasp, walking around the place. She traced her fingers over the desk, couch, and pool table.

"I pictured this place when I was strapped to the bomb, I thought I would never see this place or you again."

"Samantha McCall, I love you and will never stop. Franco will never touch us, because I won't let him."

They kissed each other.

**Lulu's apartment:**

She walked back in to see the table still set up, she shook her head as Dante wrapped his arms around her.

"Have you thought anymore about what I said earlier?"

"Yes, and I've decided to not bust him, I just don't know how to go about it."

"I'll help you, you didn't hurt anyone so maybe nothing will happen and we can be happy together."

Her mouth formed an 'o' as Dante got down on one knee.

"Lulu Spencer, I love you and I've seen what life is without you. I've realized I can't do it. Lulu, will you please marry me?"

"Yes." She answered, tearfully.

**Claudia and Sonny's house:**

He laid her down in their bed, giving her sweet butterfly kisses all over. All she could do was smile. The life she had dreamed of in that tank was going to happen, they were going to be a family. Everything felt like it was going to be okay when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For being my wife, the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with, the person that I've realized I can't live without."

"And thank you for saving us."

She grabbed his hand from behind her and placed it on her stomach where their daughter was kicking.

"I love you, Claudia."

She was shocked, she wasn't expecting to hear that ever come out of his mouth.

"I love you too, Sonny."


	8. Normal?

**Jason's Apartment:**

He woke up to her back facing him. That was just fine with him, he was just glad that she was in his bed, again. He had found that when he had gotten a moment to sleep when she was taken, sleep never happened. He needed her here, and he had finally figured that out. All those years that he had been with Elizabeth, he hadn't slept well either. Now he understood, it was because she wasn't with him. He started to draw circles on her back with his pointer finger.

She felt him tracing a circle on her back as she woke up. She did not move a muscle and just relaxed, almost falling asleep again. She had a bad day ahead of her, including going to her mom's. This meant she would get a lecture about how Jason's life was too dangerous for her and blah, blah, blah. She wanted to find out who her father was, though, and her mother was the only way she could. Jason stopped making circles on her back and towered over her to see if she was awake. She saw that he was smiling, which didn't happen as ofter as she would like it to.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

She rolled over to face him, then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Just for a little bit, I just couldn't believe I was back here, in your arms."

"Look, Sam, I've been thinking a lot since you were taken and I've realized I can't and don't want to live without you. Will you move back in with me?"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Of course I will! Then I can do this," she kissed him, "and this," she kissed him again, "and than I can thank you each morning for last night."

"How about I give you a reason to thank me for this morning?"

He gave her an intense kiss, leaving her breathless, before doing it again. Her only response to the question was a moan.

**Dante's Apartment:**

She had decided last night that she wanted to be with him that night, the night they became engaged. And with Dante, her wish was his command and she liked it that way. They woke up at the same time, her wrapped in his arms. This felt so right, but she knew their day was going to be hectic.

"Dante." She called out, even though he was right there.

"What's wrong, Lu?"

"Why must you always assume something is wrong? You know I have to tell the girls today. What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Probably just sit around." _Go after Franco._ He thought.

"Alright well, we were going to meet at Claudia's, around three. So we have time. What do you think we should do?"

Dante started to nibble on her ear, then he kissed her neck.

"I think you know just as well as me what we should do." He growled.

She smiled and kissed him back, passionately.

**Carly and Jax's House:**

She walked to Michael's door, where she put her ear up to the door. She heard him snoring lightly and smiled. Then she went across to the hall and walked into Morgan's room. She shook her head slightly, then grabbed the book out of his lap, placed a bookmark in it and sat it on his desk. She wiped a small piece of his thick hair out of his face. He stayed asleep. She snuck out of his room and went into Josslyn's room. She still couldn't believe how big her little girl had gotten since the last time she had seen her. She hated Franco for taking her away from her kids and for taking Claudia hostage while she was pregnant.

"You and Claudia's little girl are going to be practically inseparable. I can see you two as the best of friends, that I know you'll be. I love you Josslyn." Carly whispered.

She tiptoed out of the room, back into the master suite she shared with Jax. He looked at her as she crawled back into the bed and smiled.

"What?" She questioned.

"I just love you so much."

"How could you not?" She snuggled into him. "I mean I am amazing."

"I cannot deny this fact. Were the kids okay?"

"Sleeping like little angels. Michael seemed to be especially conked out. He's never snored before in his life."

"He didn't sleep when you were gone. He had nightmares, I sat with him at night, just so he would sleep. Out of all of our children he handled this the worst."

"You know why I love you so much?" Carly asked out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Because you just said our when two of the kids aren't your genetically, because you sat with a seventeen year old at night to help him sleep, and most importantly because you love and take care of us."

"And I will never stop." Jax told her, matter of factly.

**Sonny and Claudia's house:**

He woke up after having one of the worst nightmares possible. A nightmare where both Claudia and the baby had died and he never got to tell her that he loved her. He still found it hard to believe that he did, but it was true. She was just that kind of person where he couldn't help it. It just happened, just like their marriage, and just like their daughter. When he opened his eyes she wasn't in bed, he jumped out and looked in the bathroom, she wasn't there. Where could she have gone?

"Claudia!!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs.

He looked around the living room, but didn't see her. He rounded the hallway and went toward the kitchen. Where he found her sitting at the table.

"God, Claudia, you scared the hell out of me!" He exclaimed.

She got up and stood in front of him, grabbing his hands and placing them on her growing baby bump.

"Do you feel that?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled.

"It's our daughter."

"Yeah and as much as I love our daughter. I feel her 24/7, and that prevents me from sleeping." She frowned.

"Are you saying you got no sleep last night?"

"No, Sonny, I'm saying it's extremely easy to sleep when a little person is kicking your bladder and stomach. What the hell do you think I'm saying?!" She countered, her hormones raging.

Sonny backed off a bit, almost scared of her, but also not wanting to upset her anymore. Claudia pushed the hair back out of her face.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just I haven't slept and the baby is making my hormones go crazy."

She was on the verge of tears as he took her up in his arms.

"It's okay. Claud, I've been around pregnant women a lot. It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me." He told her, making her smile.

They moved to the couch and sat down.

"The girls are coming over in a bit. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a bit."

He kissed her cheek and ran out the door. Leaving her to shake her head at what he was going to do.

*********

Around thirty minutes later all three of the girls came piling through the door, loudly talking, when they saw Claudia curled up on the couch asleep. They looked at each other wondering what they should. Lulu was also being very cautious and making sure her left hand was in her pocket. Sam and Carly went to sit on the couch next to Claudia and Lulu went and sat in Sonny's chair. Sam laid one hand on Claudia and she stirred awake.

"Sorry, must've dozed off there." She apologized.

"Not a big deal, Claws. Was the baby keeping you up?" Carly asked, Claudia nodded. "Well Lulu supposedly has two big things she has to tell us, so Lulu shoot."

Lulu removed her left hand to reveal her sparkly, new engagement ring.

"Dominic proposed!" Sam exclaimed.

"Dominic didn't exactly…"

All three women held a look of confusion on their faces.

"His real name is Dante and he came to take Sonny down, because he's an undercover cop. But I got him to sign off the case and he destroyed any evidence he had."

There was total silence in the room and Claudia felt her blood pressure rise.

"Please guys say something."

"He isn't a threat to my family anymore, right?" Claudia asked.

"No he isn't."

"Then congratulations Lulu." Claudia smiled, getting up to give the younger woman a hug.

Sam and Carly followed Claudia's example.

"Claudia, I do need one more thing from you." Lulu approached the subject.

"Sure anything you need, girlie, I'll do it."

"I need you to tell Sonny, you're the only one he'll stay calm with and you can make him think about it. Please, I can't lose Dante."

"Okay, you got it. I'll do whatever it takes. So, Carly how is everyone?"

"Michael, Morgan, and Josslyn are perfect. They're happy to have me home." Everyone smiled.

There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward. They all knew each other so well that they could almost tell what each other's thoughts were. Sam decided she would tell them that she was going to find out who her father was.

"I'm going to my mom's later to find out who my father is."

"Are you sure your mom knows?" Carly asked.

"She's always hinted that she has, but has never wanted to indulge the information to me. Jase said he'd help me track the guy once I learn what his name is. I feel like I need to know, it's like I haven't known my entire life." Sam explained.

"Well if you had my father as a dad, you wouldn't want to know." Claudia joked.

"Hey, your dad is no saint but at least you know he's your dad."

"I'd rather have my father who travels all the time then no dad." Lulu chimed in.

"Well, Luke is pretty cool." Sam told her.

**Franco's Apartment:**

Sonny, Jason, Dante, and Jax all ran into each other as they walked toward Franco's apartment. They knew that they were there for the same reason and decided they would work together to kill this guy. When Jason broke down the door, there was no sign of him. The studio was empty except for a TV. Dante pressed play on the DVD player, and all of them jumped as Franco popped up on the screen.

"_I knew you all would come to kill me, so I decided to leave before I could give you that chance. Jason, first, I must applaud you. You won our little game, but not completely since I am still alive. Don't you hate it when the enemy gets away? Oh well. And to you Mr. Corinthos, you're lucky that pretty wife of yours was pregnant or else she would be dead. I'd keep a good eye on her after she has the baby. She's a pretty good fighter too. Jason, Sam was very feisty, I love feisty. Jax, that little private eye you had trying to track me got on my last nerve, next time let Spinelli handle it! Dominic, Lulu just was. She has a very bad attitude though. I mean the girl hates me and all I did was kidnap her! Anyways, boys I must take off. Just remember, I'll always be watching."_

With that the TV turned off, leaving the men to look at each other.

"What do we do?" Jax asked, worried about how Franco said 'next time'.

"We put more guards on them and hope for the best. This guy is untraceable, we got lucky that he like drama or else we would've been tracking the girls forever." Jason told him.

"Have Spinelli look into it periodically, Jason, please. I don't like this I'm always watching crap. It doesn't sit with me well." Sonny told him, Jason nodded.

**Sonny and Claudia's house:**

She was sitting on the couch when he walked in, she looked up and smiled.

"I need to tell you something, come sit." She commanded.

He did as he was told, his lips brushing hers as he sat.

"You seems so serious. What's wrong?"

"Promise me you won't get mad." She was terrified that he was going to get mad and do something stupid.

"You know I can never promise that." She let out an exasperated breath.

"Dominic is Dante and he's an undercover cop."

She grabbed his arm as he tried to get up. Her eyes pleaded with him just to give her a few more minutes. He obliged, unhappily, and sat down next to her, again.

"Lulu, now his fiancé, got him to get off the case and to destroy any and all evidence he had of us. So no harm, no foul right?"

"No Claudia, because he snuck his way into our organization and was going to take him down. He isn't getting away with that."

Sonny got up to leave and made it to the door before she screamed in pain, which made him run back to her. He was now scared.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him and just smiled a Zacchara smile. She had him so whipped and she knew it.

"I'm not going to be if you go do what you're thinking of doing. I will not go into a delivery room without you. So you will stay here and learn how to forgive Dante. You will also learn to thank him for not pursuing his case."

"Whatever you say."

"Good answer." She kissed him.

**Alexis' House:**

She had decided that it would be better if Jason didn't come with her to find out who her father was. Even though she wanted him here, it was just easier, because maybe without Jason here her mother would not give her a lecture. Or at least that's what she hoped to happen as she knocked on the door. Alexis opened the door and embraced her daughter for a very long period of time.

"Sam come in, but both Molly and Kristina are in bed."

"I can't come to just see you."

"Well of course, I'm not complaining, believe me. Have a seat."

Both of them sat on the couch. Sam didn't know how she could ask this question. She really didn't know how to broach the subject in general.

"Mom, I actually came by for a reason. I have this really big and important question, but I don't want you to get mad."

"Sam, I could never stay mad at you for long. So just ask and I'll decide if it's a bad question or not."

"I want to know who my father is."

"Oh Sam. I knew this question would eventually be asked by you or someone else, but I was hoping that everyone could just be content with the fact that your mom. Why do you even want to know?"

"Because when we were kidnapped, the one thing I saw in Claudia's eyes every single day was the look of the unknowing. Of not knowing if the father of her little girl would ever meet her father and I think you had that same look in your eyes when you were sixteen."

"Claudia's having a little girl?" Alexis asked, making Sam think she was trying to change the conversation.

"Mom, stay focused. My father is…..?"

"Oh Sam don't you see? How close you've gotten with Claudia? How some of your appearances are the same? She's your sister Sam."

Sam was taken aback.

"Go over that again for me."

"Anthony Zacchara is your father. Haven't you felt that connection when you're in the room with Claudia or Johnny? Look, me and Anthony had a summer romance and it just happened."

There was silence and Sam just looked Alexis up and down.

"Mom are you sure?" Alexis nodded.

"Anthony Zacchara is your real father."

* * *

Alright guys, here it is and hope you guys liked it. There will be one more chapter of this story. There is a sequel if anyone is interested tell me in a review. Please laso go check out my other updated stories!! Please R&R!!!


	9. End

**Hospital corridor(5 months later):**

"What's taking so long? She should've been done by now, it's been an hour." Sam stated anxiously.

She was scared sick for her sister and niece's lives. When Claudia had been transferred to a delivery room one hour ago, Kelly had made Sam, Carly, and Lulu leave the room. That wasn't protocol, usually anyone you wanted in your room could be in there. Sam felt Jason's arms engulf her, trying to comfort her.

"Your sister is strong, she'll be okay." He whispered in her ear.

"Usually first deliveries take longer, Sam. She'll be fine, she has to be fine. She just has to be." Lulu told Sam and then herself.

Dante's arms silently engulfed her in his arms, trying to comfort her too. They were all so worried. The last five months of Claudia's pregnancy had been difficult. She was in and out of the hospital, on and off of bed rest, and it had taken its toll on all of the girls.

"She'll be fine, her and my god-daughter will be fine." She told all of them.

Just as she said that Kelly walked out, blood covering her, Claudia's blood. Sam felt like she was going to faint and was so thankful that Jason was standing behind her, supporting her.

"Kelly…is Claudia…the baby." Carly and Sam stammered at the same time.

"Both are perfect, we had some trouble in the very beginning, but the baby and Claudia are perfect. She's asking for the three of you." Kelly directed to Sam, Carly, and Lulu.

The girls walked in the room, seeing the perfect sight. Claudia, smiling through tears at her baby girl, who was wrapped in pink and Sonny who was smoothing the baby girl's dark hair down and had one arm around his wife. Sonny looked up when he heard the three come in and signaled them forward. Sam ran up and hugged her sister, not wanting to let go, but she did, the other two hugged Claudia too.

"She's here, finally." Sam added on.

Claudia looked up at her and stuck her tongue out, Sam mimicked her action.

"Watch it little sister." Claudia cautioned. "Lulu and you need to hurry up and have your babies to we can have play dates."

"You'll have to wait four more months for both of us. So, Claud, you'll have to be patient." Sam told her.

Both Sam and Lulu had become pregnant, shortly after being rescued from Franco's grasp. Claudia looked over at Sonny, who was being deadly silent, Carly did the same and shook him to get him to zone back in.

"Sorry, Claudia we still haven't picked out a name for her."

"You've had months and you all still haven't picked out a name?" Lulu asked, astonished.

"Well, with me being in and out of the hospital, it was more important to keep her alive." Claudia looked back down at the little girl.

Sam grabbed her shoulder.

"She's safe now and desperately needs a name."

"I want her middle name to be Lila, after my niece." Claudia told them.

Sam's vision blurred, mostly from her hormones, but also because her sister remembered her first daughter, the little girl that most everyone forgot about except her and Jason, and maybe Sonny.

"Well, while we're deciding this, may I hold my niece?" Sam asked, she had been dying to hold the little girl since she had walked into the room.

"I bet your little cousin is going to look exactly like you, I hope she does, you're so beautiful." Sam cooed.

"I got it!" Carly blurted.

Everyone looked at her and waited for what her idea was.

"Jasina."

Claudia, Sam, and Lulu all rolled their eyes at her.

"Carly, that sounds way too much like Jason's name and yes I know that's the point, but my daughter is not going to be named after Jason."

Jason popped his head in the room.

"Did I hear my name?"

"Yeah, Carly's trying to get us to name our daughter after you. Come on in, get Dante and Jax too." Sonny told him.

The men piled in and all went to their wives/girlfriends.

"So your trying to figure out a name for the baby?" Dante asked and everyone nodded. "What about Gianna?"

Claudia and Sonny looked at each other, Sam handed the baby to Sonny.

"Is that your name, baby girl? Gianna Lila Zacchara-Corinthos?" Sonny asked her.

The baby gurgled and that's when everyone knew. The nurse came in and asked for Gianna's name, they told her. That's when Kelly came in.

"Claudia you need rest and lots of it. I've been giving you blood, but you're still extremely weak, so if your not family out."

Everyone piled out, except for Sam and Sonny. Kelly looked at Sam funny.

"She's my sister." Sam explained.

"You need rest, Sam. You have four more months in your pregnancy and I want no complications."

Sam went over and kissed her sister and niece's heads.

"I love you, I'll be back tomorrow." Sam whispered, before walking out the door.

**Lulu and Dante's apartment:**

"I'm scared for you." Dante admitted.

Both of them were laying on their bed, almost ready for bed.

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"The one thing I never wanted was to cause you pain and now. I heard Claudia, she was in so much pain-"

"I have to cut you off right there, because did you see her afterward? Did you see the little bundle Sonny had in his arms? Because no pain the gain. Without the pain we'll never get to meet our daughter."

"I love you Lulu."

"I love you too, Dante."

**Carly and Jax's house:**

Michael and Morgan had gone to bed shortly after Carly and Jax's return home. They had wanted to know the condition of their baby sister and stepmother. Now Carly and Jax were laying in bed, with nine month old Josslyn in between them.

"Jax, thank you so much for her."

"I didn't do anything, I just loved you."

"And that was all I needed. Josslyn, you and Gianna are going to be the best of friends." She told the little girl.

**Sam and Jason's house:**

"I cannot believe Kelly made me leave." Sam said to Jason as they walked up the stairs.

"Sam you do need rest, and our little girl needs rest too."

"But that's my niece and sister."

"And that's your daughter. Just sleep and you can see them tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you, Jase."

"Love you too."

**Claudia's hospital room:**

He watched as she dozed off with their little girl in her arms. This was how he wanted it, he wanted her to have this baby and now she did. He sat back down on the stool, with Gianna in his arms.

"Your Aunt Sam was so right you are beautiful, just like your mother. I promise to always protect you and love you no matter what. No one will ever take you or your mother away from me, again. I will hurt anyone who tries. You're going to have so many people to protect you and I can tell you already have me whipped, which is a great thing for you."

He stopped when he heard his wife's laugh.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I don't sleep well when you're not next to me."

He gave her Gianna and climbed into the bed with them.

**The End**


End file.
